


蛋奶酒、胡思乱想以及与西里斯·布莱克同床的问题

by AstoriaK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK
Summary: 西里斯一丝不挂，莱姆斯不敢接着想下去。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	蛋奶酒、胡思乱想以及与西里斯·布莱克同床的问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Problem with Eggnog, Uncommon Thoughts, and Sharing a Bed with Sirius Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319467) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



> Beta: Theodore

这完全不在计划中。

这不是莱姆斯的计划。计划是给那些——有 **计划** 的人的，莱姆斯不是这种人。他不会计划这些事。他会考虑，会幻想，会在脑海里描绘出他知道永远不可能发生的可笑画面，起码他知道几乎不可能发生。他有时也会做梦——生动沉重的梦，让他醒来后精疲力竭，挥之不去——但他从不计划，因为计划意味着希望，而老实说，莱姆斯从不是那种抱有希望的人。  
  
显然，一切皆有可能，因为我们故事的主人公喝了很多的蛋奶酒。  
  
那是很美味的蛋奶酒：丰富、浓郁，加了一些肉豆蔻。这是莉莉头一次尝试做的，她用了她妈妈的配方和她在霍格莫德买的原料，詹姆还加了很多昂贵的麻瓜白兰地。莱姆斯现在还能尝到那点余味。他还能感觉到他的脑袋正突突痛着。他眨眼，眨眼，没去理会身后的鼾声和腰上搭着的手。  
  
他喝了太多，这意味着其他人喝得更多。渐渐地，他想起彼得在拐角摔倒，用手划着小圈圈，不知道在向谁描述金星目前所处的位置；他还想起艾尔西·威瑟斯庞和玛琳·麦金农，在翻倒的沙发后尖叫着往对方身上丢羊皮纸团；还有詹姆，头上绑着学院领带，窗帘着火之前还在领着莉莉跳华尔兹；还有西里斯……

** 噢，西里斯。 **

“喂，西里斯！”门被撞开，莱姆斯僵住了，詹姆沙哑模糊的声音让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。“莱姆斯？你们去哪了？” 

“我说了，他们不在这，”彼得疲倦地说，“我来找过了。”

西里斯又打了声鼾，他翻到莱姆斯这边来，把手搭到了莱姆斯的屁股上。莱姆斯再次成功无视了，他现在没空解决这个。他眯着眼瞧他的床幔，帘缝间透出银白色的光，天已经亮了。他听见有人缓缓拖着步子，不耐烦地哗啦扫开衣服和书本，衣柜被打开时发出不堪重负的嘎吱声——西里斯经常以狗狗形态蜷在那里睡觉。西里斯依旧向他靠近，他的手现在滑到莱姆斯的胸口上了。莱姆斯揉揉脸，努力放松自己沉重的呼吸。  
  
“没用的傻瓜们，”詹姆在衣柜门被甩上时大声说到。“现在是圣诞节的早晨。我想去拆礼物。”地板嘎吱作响，有人向莱姆斯的床走进。“不等西里斯就开始拆礼物，他肯定会气死，不过——你到厕所找过了吗，Wormtail？”  
  
“两次，”彼得回答道，莱姆斯的床幔危险地窸窣作响。“我告诉你了，他们去吃早饭了。”

  
詹姆叹了口气。“早饭是一个小时前的事。”  
  
“厨房永远敞开大门，”彼得若有所思地说，“起码对我们。”  
  
“好吧，好吧。”詹姆说。莱姆斯能 **听见** 他在抓自己的头发。他也能听见西里斯的呼吸声，不过那完全是另一个问题。“我们再去公共休息室看看，要是他们不在那——好吧，那我就不管西里斯会不会气疯了。至少我得先拆我爸妈的那个包装得闪闪发亮的礼物。”  
  
“大的那个？”

“超级大，是吧？我觉得那是我一直想要的魔药箱。”

脚步声又响起来，莱姆斯欣慰地发现他们离开了他的床边。

“真想不明白你为什么想要魔药箱。”

“搞爆炸，不然呢？走吧？”

“当然。”  
  
门又嘎吱了一声，詹姆和彼得离开了，莱姆斯叹了口气。一个问题解决了，暂时地。还剩下最初那个，好像更严重了的问题——也就是西里斯在他的床上。西里斯在他的床上，很可能什么也没穿。莱姆斯能看到西里斯的胳膊，最好的结果是西里斯只是没穿上衣；他的 **胳膊** 裸着，如果其他地方不是的话，莱姆斯怀疑他膝盖底下那团东西就是西里斯的衣服。  
  
如果西里斯没穿衣服，这就已经不是什么问题了。这是紧急事件，而莱姆斯只有一个选择：逃避。他要在西里斯醒来前溜下床，去冲个澡、剃剃胡子，像常日一样穿戴整齐，然后下楼，在詹姆拆开那个巨大的闪光礼物盒时大笑。当西里斯加入他们时，他就会装作没有奇怪尴尬的事情发生，如果—— **万一** ——西里斯问起来的话，莱姆斯就会说他睡在西里斯的床上，因为西里斯——显然喝高了——瘫倒在他的床上。  
  
就这样。  
  
莱姆斯小心翼翼地向床边挪，西里斯——天性执拗叛逆，还很他妈的难搞，即使神志不清的时候——紧紧贴着他，他的手从莱姆斯的胸口滑到肚子，在手指触到莱姆斯的裤子时停住了。他迷糊地咕哝着某种史前人类的语言，把脸埋到莱姆斯的脖颈里。  
  
综上所述，莱姆斯有很大的麻烦。詹姆和彼得最终会回来，而西里斯在他的床上，他也在他的床上，这就说明他俩在一张床上，还没算上西里斯可能什么都没穿。昨晚也发生了很多事情，莱姆斯不愿回想。他不应该回想，这对他没有好处。最好他能全部忘记，真的。尤其是西里斯压在他身上的样子，西里斯冲着他脖子发笑时他想要发抖的感觉。还有他们如何接吻的：温柔、缓慢地品尝对方唇上的蛋奶酒，然后快速激烈，急迫地渴求对方的舌头。还有西里斯那双温暖的手，坚定地扯下莱姆斯的衣服。还有西里斯的老二，在他屁股边上滑动，还有莱姆斯喘着气把滚烫粘稠的精液射在西里斯手里时，西里斯嘴角扯出的好看弧度。  
  
当然，他是愿意回想这些的，因为这就是他想要的——完全是他想要的。好吧，几乎是他想的；没有蛋奶酒他也能这么做的，不单单是因为他正头痛欲裂、还感觉舌头被羊毛缠住了。但是，正如事情发展的那样，他们喝了蛋奶酒，事情就发生了，他不该回想的。如果他去想的话，就相当于承认这事儿发生了，这事儿导致西里斯现在大概一丝不挂地躺在他床上，莱姆斯又回到了他最初的问题上。

“詹姆终于滚蛋了吧？”

显然，他的麻烦醒了。

“是啊，”莱姆斯简短地回答。他深吸了一口气，毫无帮助。“他提到了礼物。”

“对，巨大的箱子。”西里斯伸了个懒腰，让他和莱姆斯挤得更近了，还伴随着一声粗重的、莱姆斯不该觉得有吸引力的声音。“魔药箱，是吧？”

“是啊。”

“太棒了，”西里斯咕哝着，几乎是冲着莱姆斯的脖子后面。“他会想再试一下那个滋滋药水的，我的眉毛才刚长出来。”他的嘴唇轻轻地蹭在莱姆斯的皮肤上，莱姆斯不由地颤抖，接着开始慌张。更糟糕的是，西里斯的手现在整个贴在莱姆斯的屁股上。“你还好吧？”

莱姆斯张了张嘴，但什么也没说。他再次尝试，结果只发出了一声类似“嗯”的声音。他只能做到这样了。“嗯，你就是整个人在颤抖而已，”西里斯说。莱姆斯没回答他，西里斯叹了口气。“该死，太冷了。”他补充道，他放开莱姆斯，拽了几下毯子。他的手马上又收回来，手掌的暖意透过莱姆斯裤子那层薄薄的布料。“为什么这么冷？”

“大概窗户开着吧。”莱姆斯喃喃道。

“我永远不会理解的，”西里斯坦白道，要么是莱姆斯出现了幻觉，要么就是西里斯的大拇指伸进了莱姆斯的衣服下边。“伊万斯告诉我麻瓜们都用橡皮(rubber)玻璃窗——”

“——双层(double)玻璃窗，西里斯。双层玻璃窗。”

“对，双层玻璃窗，我就是那个意思。”他气呼呼地说，他的拇指仍贴在莱姆斯身上，轻轻按压着。“他们装了那种窗户，我们有什么？”

“温暖咒。”

“好吧，好吧，但那每四十分钟就得重新施一次，不然很快就失效了。”

莱姆斯呼出一口气。这绝对是紧急事件——正儿八经的紧急事件。西里斯不仅在他床上，大概裸着，还十分清醒，他紧紧贴着莱姆斯，清晨慵懒的嗓音让莱姆斯的身体想要投降，这远比十分钟前更令人煎熬。他真的得在任何尴尬事情发生前起来，但他不知道他做不做得到。当然，他脑子里那场火辣下流的派对正告诉他他根本不要尝试，因为他一点儿也不想这么干。大脑还告诉他他就该趁机好好享受，对莱姆斯来说，他在某种程度上不得不赞同，直到西里斯在他屁股上的手用了用力，更近地向他压过来。

西里斯硬了。

“我们应该下楼去，如果你觉得冷的话，”莱姆斯缓慢地提出。如果他能把他们俩都弄下床，一切都会正常。也许吧。大概吧。起码他能躲到厕所里去，寻求一丝安宁，没有西里斯来烦着要找他。或者在那儿撸一发。或者干脆把自己淹死在马桶里。“楼下应该有生着火。”

“应该吧。”

“还有——呃，礼物。”

“是啊，礼物。”

“怎么样？”莱姆斯冷静地问。他大概果敢地尝试了一下起身，但那不过是眨了几下眼，动了动脚趾头。“我们走吧？”

“再等一下，”西里斯回答，他不应该舔到莱姆斯的，就在耳朵背后那儿。这就不该发生。“我也没那么冷。这儿其实挺舒服的。”

西里斯扭了扭下半身。他的老二蹭过莱姆斯的屁股，莱姆斯闭上了眼。

“所以，你要送我什么圣诞礼物？”

莱姆斯努力咽下喉咙中将要发出的可笑声音。“我不——就，我不能。”这声音听起来很丢人。“我不告诉你。”

“拜托，Moony。”西里斯咕哝着，又挪了挪屁股，缓慢、几乎小心翼翼地。“反正我也要拆开的。”

“你得等。”莱姆斯坚定地说。“等待——呃，就是圣诞节的意义所在。”西里斯现在直接把手摊在莱姆斯的肚子上了，他的拇指就搭在莱姆斯的肚脐下面。“我们不能——”

“——什么？”

“呃，你——和我，我不——”

“——你亲了我，”西里斯说，啄着莱姆斯的脖颈。“昨晚你亲了我。”

莱姆斯愣住。“我没有。”

“你有，”西里斯坚持道。“我们上楼的时候，记得吗？我被那头麦金农称作宠物的讨厌猫狸子绊倒了，你接住了我。然后你就把我按到墙上，再 **然后** ，”他继续说道，舌头描绘着莱姆斯耳朵的轮廓，“你亲了我。”他慢慢地转胯，把老二贴到莱姆斯的屁股上，莱姆斯咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出来。“发生得太快了，接着你想跑掉，但是我在门口追上了你，给了你个像样的吻。”

“噢。”

“你记得的，是不是？”

莱姆斯当然记得——门抵着他的背，他们摸索着插上门闩时西里斯的舌头滑进他嘴里，西里斯的手穿过他的头发，然后是更多的亲吻，他们跌跌撞撞地踏过书本、衣服，跌到莱姆斯的床上，鼻子撞在一起。

“我记得。”

西里斯哼着气咬着莱姆斯的耳朵。“你一点儿都不觉得抱歉，是不是？”

“是，”莱姆斯说，尽管他脑子里火辣下流的派对正向他展示着每一处细节，告诉他这是个坏主意，但他还是向后拱了拱身子，用屁股压着西里斯的老二。“我只是——呃，你知道——蛋奶酒。”

“我没有喝那么多。”

“你都差点从楼梯上摔下去了。”

“不能怪我，”西里斯说，手指滑过莱姆斯的裤带。“当时很黑，麦金农看起来想要杀了我。”

“在那之前，你和詹姆在歌颂青蛙的肚子？”莱姆斯问，“你手里拿着彼得的鞋子，直接冲向莉莉最喜欢的那把手扶椅。”

“噢，那个，”西里斯说，莱姆斯再次翻动身子时他的呼吸加重了一些。“就是表演的一部分。”

西里斯的嘴唇顺势滑过莱姆斯的下颚，舌头在莱姆斯的脸上拖出一小道水迹。莱姆斯向后探去，转过头把自己的嘴唇对上他的。这个尴尬的角度有种说不出的笨拙，莱姆斯本想接着翻动身子好和西里斯面对面地接吻，但西里斯的手终于伸进了他的裤子，而他也不想让压在屁股上的老二离开。西里斯抽气，他用手指环住莱姆斯的老二时往前猛地顶了顶胯，莱姆斯呻吟出声，他软绵绵的声音全被西里斯吞进嘴里。

“我想要——一直想着，”西里斯贴着莱姆斯的脸颊说道。“但你从来不，你一直都那么——我就是不敢确定。”莱姆斯猛地一抖，前后扭动着把自己往西里斯手中送去，再靠回西里斯的老二上。“我，我以为——你喝多了，那个蛋奶酒。”

“不，”西里斯用牙齿轻咬着莱姆斯。“不是。”

“噢， **噢** 。”

西里斯加快了手上的动作，手腕灵活地转动着，莱姆斯完全没法动弹，任凭西里斯在他身上咬啮。床随着西里斯的动作咯吱摇晃着，莱姆斯转身去索吻，伸出舌头舔舐、吮吸着西里斯的嘴唇，西里斯低沉地呻吟，老二贴在莱姆斯屁股上跳动着，接着整个人像触了电一般战栗。他把莱姆斯摁在枕头里，不知疲倦地同他接吻，同时继续着手上的动作。莱姆斯热烈地回应着他，呼吸急促，抓着西里斯的头发。

“圣诞快乐，”西里斯耳语道。

莱姆斯轻哼。“我还是不会告诉你我送了你什么的。你得自己拆开才能知道。”

“我觉得我们应该下楼去，”西里斯说，用嘴唇蹭过莱姆斯的。“詹姆大概等急了。”

又一个温柔绵长的吻。西里斯往床头靠去时，莱姆斯起身拉开床幔，接着看见詹姆微红的、兴致勃勃的脸。

操，他完全忘记了 **那个** 问题。

“彼得，你说你看过床上了。”詹姆严肃地说。

“呃，我以为我看过了，”彼得回答，双眼在莱姆斯和西里斯之间扫动。“我想是我忘了。”

“詹姆，”西里斯缓慢地开口，他正把手从莱姆斯的裤子里抽出来。莱姆斯突然很庆幸他们盖着毯子，即使毯子现在又热又闷、黏糊糊地沾着不知道什么东西，而且急迫地需要清洗。“你们站在那儿多久了？”

“我们只赶上了结尾的高潮，”詹姆愉快地说。“你们哼哼地差不多了的时候，西里斯说你们该在我等急前下楼。然后又发出一些湿乎乎娘唧唧的声音。我赌是个吻。”

“好吧，那还能是什么？”彼得小心翼翼地问。

詹姆做了个即使对他来说也很粗鲁的手势。彼得想要反击，却只能气急败坏地盯着他。莱姆斯捂住脸想要遮住慢慢升上来的红晕。短暂的沉默后，西里斯靠在莱姆斯肩上吃吃笑起来。终于，彼得缓过神和西里斯一起笑起来，然后是詹姆——莱姆斯惊愕地看着——把床幔彻底拉开，在他床边坐下。“交代吧，”他坏笑地说，“是昨晚还是今天早上？”

“很重要吗？”莱姆斯闷声问道。

“当然很重要。”詹姆坚持道。“我认为是圣诞的零点前，但彼得认为是之后。如果是昨晚的话，彼得就输给我一加隆。”莱姆斯抬起头丢给詹姆一个复杂的眼神。“你们打赌了？”

詹姆若有所思地点头。“是上个学年，实际上。最开始在复活节假期——彼得认为在那之前，我说是之后。然后那个学期结束了你们都没搞上，我们就决定再等等。”他大笑着拨乱莱姆斯额前的头发。“这学期我们决定再赌一赌，就在我发现西里斯在看你洗澡时打飞机之后。”

“我没有在看！”西里斯抗议，往詹姆的方向丢了个枕头。“我进去时候他早就在那了，然后——”

“——随便吧，”詹姆愉快地说。“那么，告诉我，昨晚还是今天早上。”

莱姆斯叹了口气。“昨晚，不过是零点之后，所以按理说你输给彼得了。”

“靠。”

“好，好。现在能劳驾你们滚出去好让我找到我的裤子吗。”西里斯指着门说，“楼下还有礼物等着我。”

“别费心了，”彼得说。“詹姆已经把礼物全拆了。”

“我等得很无聊，”詹姆对着气冲冲的西里斯说，“这都是你的错，真的，把我丢在一边自己去乱搞。Moony送了你一本书，是——好吧，我不知道写的是什么，我没认真看，他还给了你——”他突然噤声，变了脸色。“他还给了你一个……一个——”

“——嗯？一个什么？”

“一个大号的狗项圈——你懂的，有金属吊牌什么的，”詹姆伸手去摸自己的脖子。“我一开始觉得很有意思，但是”——他在莱姆斯和西里斯中间比划了一下——“现在它脏了。”

莱姆斯笑了。他想也是。


End file.
